A loving soul
by Myuki88
Summary: This story is about rin getting sorta attacked and haru saving her. She gets really sad and cant stop thinking about it but haru takes her mind away from that. And kisa has a little lesson.
1. Chapter 1

Rin was walking home, or as she called it Kagura's house. It would never be home to her no matter how long she had lived there, she didn't have a home she was a loner she went were she pleased and when. She walked by a gas station store a noticed a man in side was following her with his eye's. She looked at him and gave him one of her famous scowls and walked on. As she walked she kept hearing a scuffing sound behind her and kept looking back but nothing was there. As she walked she saw a bench under a light pole and sat down on it. She took her high heeled boots off and rubbed her aching feet. She heard the scuffing noise again and heard "Having a little trouble eh," she looked up to find the man from the gas station watching her. "What do you want freak" she stood up and walked away only to gasp as she felt herself being pulled back. "Back off!" she yelled. "Aw but that would be no fun, all I want to do is 'do you a little favor.'"

Rin wasn't stupid, she knew what he meant and she would kill herself before she let him do her 'a little favor'. "No thanks, scum" She started walking again only to find that he was still holding her wrist. "LET GO" she growled at him. SLAP she fell on the ground hand on her cheek tears burning her eyes. "YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY, you understand." She stood up and tried to kick him in his crotch, but he grabbed her leg and flipped her over. "LEAVE ME ALONE" she yelled hoping to get somebody who might be out attention. "No one else is out here, you know, if you don't want what I am about to do happen you shouldn't dress like that and even more walk down streets like this." Rin was getting desperate and got even more scared when he said 'what I am about to do to you" "HEEEELP" She screamed, a thought fell into her mind, her boyfriend Haru. She knew he wouldn't be here but she yelled out his name anyways. "HARU"! "This little haru of yours isn't coming little girl so get ready, and anyways no way he could beat me." She whimpered, something Rin Sohma NEVER did. All of the sudden the hand that was holding her to the ground was gone and she looked to see Haru holding the man by his neck agains the light pole. " YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Haru yelled and slugged him it the face. The man slid to the ground and Haru kicked him in the gut. "H-haru?" She whispered. Haru turned away from the man when he heard his name. He ran over to Rin leaving the man to sit there hunched over himself. "Rin!, are you okay!" She nodded and leaned into harus chest and started to cry. Haru held her in his arms running his hand through her hair.

They walked in to Haru's house and rin laid down on his bed. Haru soon walked in and sat next to her and said "I called the police, he'll get punished, although I could have gone for a few more punches". "Haru…" "nn"? "H-how did you find me?"

Haru smiled, "I went to kagura's house and she said you weren't there so I went looking for you, as I was wondering around I found myself lost in a strange area so I just kept walking, then I heard you scream…" He smiled and petted the back of her head. "It's all okay now though so don't worry." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll tell Kagura you will be staying here tonight.


	2. the little spy

Rin yawned and stretched as she woke up in the morning. Looking around she couldn't recognize where she was then realized it was harus room. She looked around again saw haru laying on a pallet on the floor, then she realized she was on his bed. "Haru" she whispered smiling. She leaned over the bed and brushed a strand of hair off of his face, he was beautiful when he was asleep…he was beautiful anyways though. She sat up again and remembered last nights happenings. Her smile faded to a frown and she started tearing up and sniffling. All of the sudden she felt a warm hand on her cheek. Looking up she saw Haru leaning against the bed frowning. "H-haru…" she whispered. "Rin its over I wont let him ever do anything to you". He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He wiped her tears away and put his forehead against hers. "Come on lets go." haru said pulling her up. "Where?" To "shigures, I promised I would take kisa over there" he said blankly. "Oy" she sighed "then I'll have to see that airhead tohru…"

"KISA" tohru cried and ran over to the little girl with Rin and Haru following the small girl. "ONEE-CHAN" they hugged and went inside, tohru inviting rin and haru in to.

"Isuzu-san hatsuharu-san kisa-san would you like some tea?" "sure" haru and rin mumbled simultaneously. Kisa followed tohru into the kitchen only to run back to haru when kyo walked in. "What's up with the runt being here?" kyo asked and tohru told him about everyone being at the house. "ahh crap" Kyo moaned at the thought of having two people he really disliked.

Rin was sitting in the living room thinking about the previous night, she always thought herself strong and could take care of herself but last night proved her wrong. She only wondered what that man would have done if haru hadn't been there. She looked at her wrist where the man had grabbed her, it was all bruised up, she covered it with a quilt so tohru wouldn't freak out. Tohru soon came out with the tea and haru kisa and rin reached for it and rin exposed her arm. "I-Isuzu y-your wrist, what happened!?" Rin looked at haru begging him not to tell, but there was no need he was staring out the window but looked an rin and gave a small nod. "W-well I..ITS NOT IMPORTANT MIND YOUR OWN BUISSINUSS !!!" Rin yelled. "well is yuki here?" haru asked getting a glare from rin." "N-no, he's at a student council meeting" Tohru replied still nervous from when rin yelled at her. "Ah well I'll see him later…"

Haru took kisa home after a while and rin stayed over again. The next morning they went down stairs and sat on the couch. It was 3:00 and rin woke up from a nap on the couch to see haru looking down at her while her head was on his lap. She sat up and looked at haru and before she knew what was happening he leaned forwards and captured her lips in a kiss, one full of passion and love. She wrapped her long arms around his neck and kissed him back. He made his way down her neck then back up to her lips. The kiss was becoming harder, wilder each pausing a moment to take a breath. Haru had rin and her back on the couch running his hand up her leg and she was tracing circles on his well toned chest. As haru started kissing down on her chest they heard a sneeze. Haru stood up and said "ok who's out there he walked to the door unaware of rin behind him. As he walked outside he found someone he did not expect. He imagined it would be shigures or ayame, but surely not her, spying on them like that.

"Kisa what are you doing here…" haru asked raising an eyebrow at the girl who jumped away from the window leading into the living room. "Aaaahhh, um well, y-you see I was coming over to see haru-nii then I um…" she blushed heavily. "Were you watching us?" haru said. "Um well uh…" Kisa said again. Haru chuckled. Kisa looked behind him and saw rin looking at her with a raised eye brow. "W-well I s-should go now…" she said and was about to scurry off when haru said "wait." What were you doing watching us like that…you know that's rude." haru said with a half smile at her. "well I came up and I heard a weird noise…" She looked at rin who was looking away blushing. "Aaah" haru said laughing when he looked at rin. Well kisa why did you stay?" he questioned. Well I saw you and rin onii-chan and I-I-I just c-couldn't look away…" Haru smiled "Well why don't you go surprise hiro with what you learned, I am sure he'll be surprised." Kisa blushe deven harder and ran away shaking her head. "Well that was interesting" Rin said.

"Well you lead the way and we sha'll continue" haru smirked. "If that's what you really want" rin smirked back and they walked back inside the house.


End file.
